


Tainted Hotdog

by smeeyoulater



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, at least I tried to make it angsty, is it major character death if they literally die in the show?, mentions of vomit, put teen to be safe, so before they meet julie or become ghosts, the show would not exist if they lived lol, there is some Luke/Reggie if you squint, they are dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeeyoulater/pseuds/smeeyoulater
Summary: "I'm scared. I don't wanna die, Luke.""Me neither, Reg. We're gonna be okay." Luke knew he was lying.An angsty fic about the death of Sunset Curve.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: smeeyoulater's JATP Fics





	Tainted Hotdog

Bobby didn’t want to join them for street dogs. He decided in the moment that he was a vegetarian to impress the girl bussing tables. 

“He had a hamburger for lunch.” Luke told the girl. Reggie slapped Bobby on the shoulder and Alex just smirked. The three of them walked out the stage doors. 

“We’re playing the Orpheum!” This was the day Luke had been waiting for. This performance could make or break Sunset Curve. He couldn’t hide his excitement as they walked down the street.

Reggie peeled off from the group to give out some t-shirts. “Sunset Curve, tell your friends!” he said.

“Reggie, come on!” Alex yelled, “We don’t have all night.”

“Okay, okay.” Reggie joined them.

The first hotdog cart they saw was Sam and Ella’s. It certainly wasn’t the fanciest setup- a tall black grill next to an old blue car. The trunk was popped open and served as a table for the toppings. 

As they were putting the toppings on their dogs, Alex wondered how many gigs they had to play until his street dogs weren’t a total health hazard.

“Hey, sorry, I dripped some pickle juice on your battery cables.” 

“That’s not a problem. It’ll help with the rust.” The vendor said.

The vendor’s response was a little concerning to Alex. He didn’t know a ton about cars, but he was pretty sure pickles aren’t that acidic. “That can’t… okay.” He wouldn’t let that strange interaction spoil his mood. Alex joined his friends on the cardboard sofa near Sam and Ella’s. 

“Eat up boys. ‘Cause tonight, everything changes.” Luke said. 

They all bit into their hotdogs. Alex instantly noticed the metallic taste, and the lack of reaction his friends had. “That’s a new flavor…” Alex mused, his mouth still full.

“Dude chill. Street dogs haven’t killed us yet!” Reggie joked.  
Luke was already sweating after the first bite. He chocked it up to nerves and continued eating. 

“I think the mustard is bad…” Reggie said after he finished. 

“You’re the only one here who likes mustard.” Alex said, taking a final bite.

“Guys, I’m not feeling great. Maybe we should take a nap before we go on.” Luke said. He put his head in his hands. 

His stomach was churning- _It’s just nerves, totally normal_.  
His head was pounding- _I didn’t sleep well, I’m just tired_.  
His vision was spotty- _Okay, that’s a bit concerning_.

“Guys, I feel awful.” Reggie complained. He leaned over and put his head on Luke’s lap. He made a noise that sounded like a cat being strangled. 

Alex wordlessly bent over and hurled on the floor. 

Three times.

“This is like that time I ate a tub of frosting. But at least the frosting tasted good.” Reggie whined, curling up into a ball.

Usually Alex would have a witty retort, but he was tired. He put his head on Luke’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

Reggie threw up too. It got on Luke’s pants, but Luke didn’t have the energy to care. 

“Mmm sorry, Luke.” Reggie sat up so he wouldn’t choke. 

Luke realized that Alex hadn’t said anything in a while. “Hey, Alex.” he nudged the drummer. “Alex?”

“Alex, wake up man!” Reggie cried, “Luke, wake him up!”

Tears welled up in Luke’s eyes as he grabbed Alex’s wrist. He couldn’t find a pulse. 

A crowd was starting to form around the boys. “Call an ambulance, please.” Luke asked the crowd. The hotdog stand was being cleaned up. 

Luke fell off the couch and started to dry heave. Reggie curled up into a ball as he started to violently shake. 

The ambulance arrived quickly- a bystander had called before the crowd formed. Alex was declared dead on arrival, but Luke and Reggie weren’t doing too well either. 

“I’m scared, Luke. I don’t wanna die.”

“Me neither, Reg. We’re gonna be okay.” Luke knew he was lying. He was never great with talking, but he was good at singing. Luke started to sing one of the country songs Reggie put in his notebook. 

Reggie tried to hum along, but started coughing. 

Once they were in the ambulance, Luke did his best to turn to Reggie. “How ya holdin’ up, Reg?” 

There was no reply.

“Reggie?”

Silence.

The silence was deafening. 

Luke was left only with his thoughts and his pain. The unbearable pain. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. 

Then he felt nothing.

Luke’s eyes shot open at the feeling of falling- no not falling, flying. He was drifting up. It felt like a dream, but he was definitely awake.

He blinked. Suddenly, there was only darkness. The only sound he could hear was Alex crying. 

Three quarters of Sunset Curve, all killed by tainted hotdogs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the jatp fandom. This is also the first work I’ve posted to AO3! Hopefully everyone is not ooc. Advice is appreciated!


End file.
